Kisses of Comfort
by MissWritingStoriesObsessed
Summary: Just a one shot I came up with whilst re watching seasons 1,2 and 3. What if Winnie tried to comfort Spike after Lou's death. Hope you like it, haven't written for Flashpoint in AGES! It's been far to long! Enjoy :)


So I was re reading some of my flashpoint stories... there's ALOT of mistakes! Wow, I am so sorry you had to read them...  
So, this is a new one shot, I hope it's better than the other stories I have written! Another little note, I will more than likely, correct the other flashpoint stories, re write them, or delete them completely.  
Thank for reading this little bit, anyway, on with the one shot.  
**Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
**

* * *

What if Spike went to Winnie after Lou's death? Will it turn into something more, or will it be a mistake caused by grief?

**Kisses of Comfort.**

Spike was broken. Well, I guess broken was an understatement.

"Go home buddy, you need some rest." Ed said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Eddie's right, we all need rest, we should all go home." Greg said looking to each member of his team.

No one really spoke, they just nodded, and it only took everyone around 5 minutes to change and all individually leave. Sam and Jules walked off together, Wordy called his family, before giving Spike a bear hug and leaving himself. Eddie gave his boss and Spike a sad smile before making his exit.

"Boss, I'm gonna read through the transcript once more, then I'll go." He said walking back to the briefing room where the file still lay.

"Okay, don't be too long buddy, I'll see you tomorrow." Greg said watching him walk away before walking over to Winnie who was sat behind the dispatch desk.

"Keep an eye on for me?" Greg asked with a sad smile, he had heard Winnie try to suppress her tears when it had happened. He tried to speak to her over the head set but couldn't find the words.

"Sure thing boss, see you tomorrow." She said seeing Sid walk in.

Greg walked out smiling at Sid as he went.

"I'm sorry about what happened today Winnie Lou was a good guy." Sid said, not really knowing what else he could say.

"I know you are I hope you have a good shift." Winnie said getting up from her chair to get changed, but had no plans for leaving.

After slowly getting changed and scrapping her hair back into a pony tail, she grabbed her bad and took a few minutes to compose herself by splashing cold water onto her face. Looking at herself in the mirror she cursed herself for not taking her mascara off first. Something so small as that just ended it. She let the tears fall. When Team One got back she tried so hard to be there for them all, offering support and the works but all they wanted to do was debrief and go home.

* * *

After having her 5 minutes, she left smiling at Sid when she passed she walked into the briefing room shutting the door behind her.

"How're you holding up?" She asked moving to sit down next to him.

"It shouldn't have happened, it wasn't fair, and it still isn't fair." Spike said his voice just above a whisper.

"I know, and I'm so sorry." Winnie said she couldn't find any other words. She didn't know what she was meant to say.

"I could have helped him, I should have helped him" Spike said, raising his voice just a little. Tears began welling up; he never thought it possible to cry as much as he had done in the last hour.

"I know, everyone knows you were trying to help, he knew you were trying to help, but maybe he couldn't see a way out?" Winnie questioned tears welling up in her own eyes.

"He was my best friend, I lost my best friend Winnie, I should have been there for him."  
"I know, and you were there for him, you were always there for each other, but what happened wasn't your fault Spike." Winnie said her voice breaking as she tried not to cry.

"Why don't I drive you home?" Winnie asked trying a smile.

"You don't have a car though." Spike said remembering how hers went in for a service.

"Well I can drive yours, then I can walk home, we only like 10 minutes away from each other." Winnie said smiling.

Spike just nodded before closing the file in front of him. Standing up, he smiled at Winnie as a way for saying 'thank you' before they opened the door.

Saying night to Sid and a few officers that were hanging about they left.

* * *

Arriving at Spikes' apartment he automatically flicked the switched on the kettle.

"You want some coffee?" He asked her. She was still stood near the front door taking in the scene of his apartment. A few pictures of family, some were obviously from his home town, some were of the team, one photo was of him and baby cakes on the coffee table, framed and dust free.

"Yeah, I am pretty sure I can stay for a bit." Winnie said moving into the kitchen.

"Got someone to go home to Win?" He asked smiling a little.

Even after the day he'd had, seeing Winnie's smiled made him feel just that little bit better.

"You wish, no I just thought you might want to be alone." She admitted taking the cup of coffee he had just made her.

"You can stay as long as you want, I am pretty sure I have some alcohol somewhere." Spike laughed moving into the living room.

Winnie followed admiring how calm he was.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Winnie asked seeing his facial expression change when he saw a photo of him and Lou.

"I deal with bombs 90% of the time; I've always been on for fixing things used my first set of 'Flash bangs' at 17, I have saved so many people, SRU has saved so many people, but the one time something goes wrong it has to be my best friend, I just don't get it." Spike explained Winnie smiled a little bit, remembering the story Spike had told her about scaring him mother by setting off a Flash bang at a family party.

"I know you're upset, I wish he was still here to, and I wish I could make it better Spike, I really do." Winnie said, what else was she meant to say? She hated herself for not knowing what to say, she wished she could go in a corner and cry, she heard it all, she was sat at her desk, her mind going blank to everyone else around her, her mind focusing on Spike.  
Spike!

He was all she ever thought about...

"Just by you being here you're making it better; I don't think I could be a lone right now." Spike said, he couldn't cry anymore. He was done with crying; now he was beginning to get angry.

Winnie could tell, she wanted to tell him it would all be okay, but she knew deep down it would be a lie.

"I will be here as long as you need me, just promise me you won't get angry and you won't blame yourself." Winnie asked smiling at him. They both sat at different ends of the sofa. Spike sat like a normal bloke, feet out in front of him, knees apart, whist Winnie tried to take up as little space as possible, she was sat in the corner, her knees pulled up to her chest.

Spike just nodded in acknowledgement, before doing something he knew he wanted right at that moment.

Moving towards his 'friend' he took the cup out of her hand and placed it carefully on the coffee table.

"Spike..." Winnie began but didn't want to finish instead she leaned forward and placed her lips on his.

The kiss was short but sweet.

"Spike, you're upset, maybe I should go." Winnie said, trying to find something else to look at.

"Please don't leave, I want you here." He told her.

Winnie lent in to kiss him again.

They may have only been kisses of comfort, but for the both of them, they needed it.

* * *

Hope you like it! I am watching Flashpoint seasons 1-3 over the next few days! So might be more one shot's to come!  
Please tell me what you think!  
Bethanyy.


End file.
